


Lip Locking

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Crushing on a God [4]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lip Locking

> ** _– Reader’s POV–_ **

Much to my surprise, I had a great time at Stark Tower. I’d gotten in a lot of sightseeing, got to help Tony with his gadgets a couple times, went shopping with Pepper (I paled when she bought a pair of shoes that cost as much as mine and the boys’ clothes combined), and my last night there, Tony took everyone out to eat. I’d been used as a dress up doll for the night, and Thor couldn’t stop staring.

I’d avoided him after, thinking that maybe I’d just looked that bad. Even on the way home, I’d listened to music. However, I couldn’t avoid him forever. He lived with me a good chunk of the time.

Coming down the next morning for breakfast, I’d already brushed my hair up into a neat ponytail, and changed from my pajamas.

* * *

> _ ** _–Thor’s POV–_ ** _

The last night when we all went out to eat, you looked ravishing. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, but after that, you avoided me. On the way home, you’d kept your headphones in the whole time.

I was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee when you came down. I was slightly disappointed that you were already dressed. I’d come to enjoy your bedhead, and seeing how you looked in your pajamas. “Good morning.” I smiled at you, my stomach dropping when you’d barely looked up at me.

“Morning.” You said simply, pouring yourself a cup of coffee.

* * *

> ** _– Reader’s POV–_ **

I heard Thor stand up and kept my gaze on the liquid in my cup. My breath hitched when I noticed how close he was. “Have I done something to upset you, Y/N?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Licking my lips, I sighed. “No. It’s ju-”

“Then why do you refuse to look at me?” He asked. “You’ve barely spoken to me since Tony took us to dinner.”

“I saw you staring.” I groaned. “I know I looked different, but I didn’t think I looked that bad.”

* * *

> _ ** _–Thor’s POV–_ ** _

I furrowed my brows, confused by what you meant. As you sipped your coffee, I shook my head. “Do you think I stared because you looked bad?” I asked softly.

“Why else would you be staring?” You finally looked up at me.

“Because you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. You captivated me.” I told you honestly. “I’m sorry, have I been showing my interest in you all this time incorrectly?” I thought I’d been doing well.

You stared at me for a moment. “I- Well, yeah, we had been flirting, but then I saw you staring…I thought that maybe it had all just been boredom.”

I had to chuckle at that. “You are so very wrong.” I pointed out, running my thumb over your bottom lip.

* * *

> ** _– Reader’s POV–_ **

The butterflies were going insane in my stomach as his thumb touched my lip. My heart sped up slightly. “How wrong?” I breathed.

Thor leaned in slightly, a smirk making it’s way on his face. “There’s no way you could have been any more wrong.” He chuckled. My cheeks turned a light pink as he pulled me in to a gentle kiss. Thor took my coffee, setting it on the counter, allowing him to pull me closer. One of his hands stayed on the back of my neck, the other spread over my lower back.

My hands moved over his biceps to wrap around his neck. “Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned as he walked in. “I eat here. Please don’t make out with my sister in here. Or…where I can see.”

I chuckled into the kiss before looking at him. “I’ve seen you do worse, with worse, with woman I don’t know. I think this is fair.” I teased before turning back to Thor and kissing him again.


End file.
